A Favour Returned
Summary Shortly after Matthias sets out again to find the Sword of Martin, he is found by Warbeak and Bigwing who report that Cluny's Horde has begun to construct a tunnel. He breaks off his search and returns to Redwall Abbey to inform the defenders. Foremole easily locates the tunnel, but is unable to determine whether or not it is a real attack or another diversion. Warbeak and Bigwing fly over Cluny's camp to count the vermin forces. Cluny is suffering from worsening nightmares, so Killconey, Fangburn, and Darkclaw have taken over the preparations for the attack. The sparrows are spotted on their spying mission; Warbeak is shot down and captured wile Bigwing is injured and makes his way to Redwall. Warbeak refuses to give information, causing Darkclaw to order her cooked for supper. She is saved by Cluny who decides to use her as bait for Asmodeus Poisonteeth to draw off part of Redwall's defenders in a rescue mission. Bigwing reaches Redwall and gives a full account of the incident to Matthias, who decides to rescue her on his own, since the impending attack will require all available defenders. Matthias searches for Warbeak in Mossflower Woods, and spots Cluny going the same direction. He follows the rat to where Warbeak is tied on Asmodeus' territory. Cluny dismisses the guards, and Matthias decides to take the opportunity to kill Cluny. However, just before he fires the arrow, it is revealed "Cluny" is Basil Stag Hare in disguise. Basil ensures that the guards don't return while Matthias frees Warbeak with another arrow. She escapes just before Asmodeus finds her. Meanwhile the real Cluny is attacking Redwall. However, the defenders are waiting and trap the horde in the tunnel. Fangburn manages to get free and nearly opens the gate, but is stopped by the vengeful Warbeak and the other sparrows. The tunnel collapses, and Cluny is forced to retreat. However, his near victory makes in imperative that Matthias finds the Sword soon. Official Synopsis Matthias' wild sparrow friend, Warbeak, attempts to reconnoiter Cluny's camp as he prepares yet another attack on the Abbey. She is captured and Matthias has to attempt her rescue before Cluny feeds her to Asmodeus the snake. Posing as Cluny, Basil Stag Hare helps rescue Warbeak and Matthias sees Asmodeus once more and resolves to find a way to kill him. He stands between Matthias and Martin's sword and battle is inevitable. Differences from Redwall *The events of this episode (except the tunnel scene) and the character of Bigwing was created by Nelvana and were not present in the book. *The tunnel scene is repeated, this time at the right time, and much more accurate to the book (as said by Brian Jaques). *Darkclaw was killed in the book emerging from the tunnel. In the show, he was doused with the boiling water, but survived. *In the book, Matthias never returned to Redwall after leaving the first time to seek out Asmodeus until he found the Sword. *In the book, Constance and the Beaver tip the cauldron over. In the series, two unnamed mice tip it over. Featurettes Segments include: *"Catapult" *"Character Spotlight: Foremole" *"Ask the Author: Brian Jacques" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1